Make a Wish
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Estados Unidos amaba las lluvias de estrellas, porque en ellas, veía la oportunidad perfecta para pedir un deseo. Pero, ¿qué tan bueno puede ser desear amor?
1. Chapter 1

¡Nuevo fic UsUK! Idea salida de... No lo sé realmente, pero siendo honesta, no es nada original. Estoy segura que debe haber miles y miles de películas con esta temática. Igual lo hice con mucho amor (?)

La historia está terminada, son 5 capítulos sin contar el prólogo y el epílogo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.

* * *

Prólogo

Estados Unidos amaba las lluvias de estrellas. Las amaba, no por su hermosura únicamente, sino por la magia. Magia en la cual no creía pero que en el fondo deseaba que sea real. Su más grande anhelo, su más grande sueño, estaba apoyado en un deseo pedido en una estrella. Justo como cuando era un niño y el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades.

Una estrella surcó el cielo, queriendo atravesar una capa de la atmósfera y fallando en el intento. Una estrella fugaz.

–Deseo que me ame -cerró los ojos y murmuró en voz baja. Volvió a abrirlos.

Otra estrella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–Deseo que Inglaterra me ame -murmuró con una mano cerrada sobre su pecho. Abrió sus ojos otra vez.

Otra estrella. Otra vez cerró los ojos.

–Deseo que me ame como yo lo amo, que me ame con locura, que sólo piense en mi...

Cualquiera pensaría que él era un idiota, pero a él poco le importaba. Sus esperanzas estaban colocadas en tres estrellas. Bastante soñador, ¿ah?

La última estrella brilló antes de desaparecer. Estados Unidos rió aún sin abrir los ojos.

–Realmente deseo que me ame -susurró hacia la nada, mientras el viento desacomodaba sus cabellos.

* * *

Esa fue la introducción. No se preocupen que el resto de los capítulos sí son más largos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Reviews~?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios en el prólogo~ ¡Traigo el primer capítulo! Este fic no es muy largo (no sé si ya lo dije en el inicio(?), pero son sólo 5 capítulos (más el epílogo).

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! ^^

* * *

**I**

Despertó abrazando su almohada con pereza. Su cabeza dolía un poco y sentía un leve malestar en el estómago, probablemente a causa de las malteadas que había bebido antes de dormir la noche anterior.

Se levantó de la cama sin ganas, rascó su cabeza mientras dejaba salir un bostezo y tomó sus gafas sin ánimos. Necesitaba un buen desayuno para comenzar su día con la actividad de siempre. Demasiado poco había descansado, ya que tarde se había acostado por estar presenciando el maravilloso acto que las estrellas realizaban para él.

Casi arrastró sus pies hacia el baño y puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para ducharse. El agua fría lo ayudó a despertar. Su primer sonrisa la recibió el espejo del baño. El sol que apenas entraba por la ventanilla auguraba que ese sería un buen día. Ya había comenzado sus planes: Tomarse un café y desayunar en McDonald's, comprarse algunas películas de terror o videojuegos de regreso y pasarse todo el día frente al televisor. Era domingo, no tenía ánimos de hacer ejercicio, y su trabajo podía bien hacerlo mañana, ya había hecho bastante el día anterior.

Se vistió con su ropa de siempre, bajó las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, saludó a Inglaterra, rebuscó algo de comida en su refrigerador, calentó agua para prepararse un café y se quedó completamente estático.

–_E-England_?! -se volteó rápidamente hacia él. El rubio de ojos verdes lo miró por sobre el diario que leía, dejando la taza de té a medio camino de su boca, prestando suma atención a lo que el menor tuviese para decir-. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a visitarte -contestó con una sonrisa que descolocó aún más a Estados Unidos. El de ojos celestes se frotó un ojo, preguntándose si aún estaría soñando-. No te molesta, ¿no? Perdón por no haber avisado pero... en serio necesitaba verte.

Tal vez por la forma en que se lo decía, como apenado y avergonzado, tal vez por su rostro sonrojado y la manera en que su sonrisa disminuyó poco a poco, o tal vez por el simple hecho de que quien se lo decía era Inglaterra, el corazón del americano dio un brinco.

–¡Claro que no me molesta! -se apresuró en aclarar y sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Eres bien bienvenido en la casa del héroe! -y dicho esto, alzó su dedo pulgar. Inglaterra rió, rió de forma tan bella y adorable que las mejillas del estadounidense tomaron color y, estaba seguro, incluso sus ojos brillaban.

–Acabas de despertar, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó con interés, llevándose la taza de té a la boca-. ¿Dormiste bien? Fui a despertarte, pero ni echándote agua pude hacerlo.

–Fu-Fuiste a... -balbuceó realmente sorprendido y tragó saliva-. ¿Me despertaste con agua? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

–No te tiré un vaso con agua en la cara, eso sería cruel -volvió a reír el inglés mientras veía al menor sentarse frente a él. Bajó el diario con cuidado-. Sólo salpiqué un poco de agua en tu rostro, te veías tan lindo con las muecas que hacías. Y no estoy aquí desde hace mucho, creo que llegué a las 6

–...¿Y qué hora es? -ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

–Las 9:30 -contestó Inglaterra sin molestarse, volviendo a beber algo de su té. Estados Unidos abrió sus ojos lo máximo posible y luego frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante tres horas y media?

Inglaterra casi se ahoga con la pregunta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Bajó la taza y también su cabeza, comenzando a tartamudear, intentando decir cosas inentendibles.

–_England..._ -lo llamó el más joven en un tono de voz que daba a entender que no entendía absolutamente nada sobre lo que éste le decía. El ojiverde respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

–_I... -_comenzó con voz estrangulada-. Yo... Te veía dormir...

En ese momento, Estados Unidos casi muere sobre la mesa, literalmente. Quiso ponerse de pie y tirarsele al británico encima para abrazarlo. Quiso besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire, e incluso si moría de asfixia no le hubiese importado. Tanta era su emoción en ese momento, que no tuvo en cuenta lo extraño que el mayor se estaba comportando.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el sonido del agua hirviendo, pero eso no lo calmó. Se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse sereno, poniéndose de pie y sin ocultar su sonrisa.

–¿Q-Qué no te aburriste haciendo eso por tres horas y media? -preguntó mientras sus manos temblaban cuando intentaba poner el café en el agua. Quería ponerse a saltar en ese mismo instante.

–¿Aburrirme? ¡Claro que no tonto! -la voz de Inglaterra sonaba sumamente divertida-. Las caras que hacías dormido eran tan bonitas, incluso murmurabas cosas, y la forma en la que abrazabas a tu almohada... -el europeo suspiró-. Tuve celos de ella por un momento.

El americano dejó de revolver su café instantáneo de golpe. Sentía el calor de la taza, así que no podía estar soñando, ¿no es cierto? Lo que el británico decía era... ¿por qué era entonces? Estados Unidos no podía responderselo a sí mismo, no era capaz de entenderlo.

–Bueno, cómo sea -se aclaró la garganta el extranjero, avergonzado por el silencio de la superpotencia-, ¿tenías planeado hacer algo hoy? Si quieres podemos salir, ¡o jugar videojuegos! ¿Qué dices?

Por sobre la voz del inglés, Alfred era capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón. No se molestó en quitar la cuchara de la taza, simplemente se volteó hacia Inglaterra, que le sonreía. ¿Acaso él estaba jugando? Se preguntaba, pero lo dudaba. Inglaterra no jugaría con dichos así. ¡Pero estaba actuando demasiado extraño! Eso era algo cierto. Estados Unidos no podía entenderlo. Parecía como si sintiera cosas por él...

Sus ojos azules volvieron a abrirse de sobremanera.

_Deseo que él me ame._

¿Acaso su deseo se había hecho realidad?

Abrió la boca para hablar, no sabía qué decir, su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón prácticamente gritaba palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta buscando salir.

¿Será que él correspondía sus sentimientos?

Las palabras sin embargo se escaparon de sus labios en un tono de voz apenas audible.

–Te amo...

Y la respuesta fue una mirada de sorpresa, unos ojos enternecidos y brillosos, y una sonrisa completamente dulce.

–_I love you too_

Esta vez no se contuvo. Corrió hacia donde Inglaterra se encontraba y se arrojó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo. Si en una situación normal el inglés le habría gritado algún improperio, ahora sólo reía. Reía con felicidad, una felicidad que Estados Unidos olvidó haber oído alguna vez.

–Me aplastas, _idiot_! -dijo, y en donde alguna vez hubiese habido agresión en el insulto, ahora había cariño. Más aún que cariño.

El menor besó repetidas veces la mejilla del europeo, acabando el recorrido en sus labios, donde se detuvo por más tiempo. Inglaterra no puso resistencia de ninguna forma, incluso correspondió al beso. La felicidad de ambos apenas podía ser contenida, sobre todo la de Estados Unidos.

–Me haces tan feliz diciendo eso -confesó al borde de las lágrimas, como si de un niño se tratase. El mayor acarició su mejilla con delicadeza sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

–¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma? -susurró, besándolo de forma corta-. Te amo -y volvió a besarlo-. Te amo -otro beso sonoro-. Te amo -repitió por última vez, prolongando un poco su beso-. No hay nadie más importante para mi en este mundo que tú... Ni siquiera yo mismo.

Allí se encontraba la felicidad de Estados Unidos, debajo suyo, en una posición incómoda por la forma en que cayeron, repitiéndole y jurándole su amor mientras él intentaba retener las lágrimas. La felicidad estaba en sus manos, y todo gracias al deseo ante una estrella.


	3. Chapter 3

Me alegra que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron feliz~ :'D A-Aunque ahora siento la presión de desilusionar a algunas con cómo vaya el fic, ¡pero voy a seguir adelante, porque soy awesome y el poder del amour está conmigo! (?)

Creo que este es el capítulo más corto (aunque comparado a lo que normalmente hago, es largo(?), aún así espero que sea de su agrado :3

* * *

**II**

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante un buen rato, dándose besos cortos y repitiéndose su amor varias veces más. A U.S.A no le molestaba la situación en lo más mínimo, y aunque a Inglaterra comenzaba a dolerle la espalda, no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Se detuvieron solamente por el sonido que hizo el estómago del menor, que se avergonzó por completo mientras el mayor reía.

–Creo que el agua de tu café ya se enfrió -murmuró, pues hablar alto no era necesario en esa situación.

–¿A quién le importa el agua? -casi gruñó el americano queriendo volver a besar a la isla.

–_Honey _-dijo, y por la forma en que lo hizo, Estados Unidos tardó en comprender que se refería a él-. Tienes hambre, necesitas comer, podemos ir a McDonald's si quieres, estoy seguro que aún hay tiempo para el desayuno.

Si había alcanzado el cielo con sus besos, el que lo invitase a McDonald's probablemente fuese tocar la puerta del recinto de Dios.

–Tenemos hasta las 11:30 -se mostró reticente a aceptar, pues temía que, al separarse de él, todo aquello que había alcanzado se desvaneciera y que el inglés ya no correspondiera sus sentimientos de la misma forma-. Y me gusta estar de esta forma contigo, McDonald's no me importa.

–_I love you_ -le repitió el inglés tranquilamente-. _I love you so hard_

Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar. Lo abrazó aún con más fuerzas, hasta que oyó a Inglaterra soltar una pequeña queja. Se separó lo más rápido posible y lo miró con preocupación.

–¡¿Estás bien?! -preguntó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Arthur volvió a reír como las veces anteriores.

–Sí, no te preocupes -le sonrió a él. Únicamente a él-. Creo que me estaba clavando la silla en la espalda -quiso disolver las preocupaciones del menor mientras se sobaba un costado-. En fin, ¿vamos? Será mejor que te pongas un abrigo porque hace frío afuera -insistió, a pesar de saber que el estadounidense no quería ir en ese preciso instante.

–Pero... -bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Yo... Quiero seguir besándote...

–_Fooly_, podemos hacer eso todo el día, todos los días, y las veces que quieras -lo reprendió el mayor, colocando una mano debajo de su mentón y obligándolo a alzar la mirada-. Y no me ocultes tus ojos, amo verlos -susurró, uniendo sus labios otra vez en un tranquilo beso, a la vez que rodeaba su cuerpo con ambas manos-. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... Somos casi inmortales después de todo -sonrió, dejando una suave caricia en una de sus mejillas. Inglaterra era capaz de sentir el acelerado bombeo del corazón del norteamericano, y eso era lo que más feliz parecía hacerlo.

Estados Unidos le devolvió la sonrisa, posiblemente con mucha más emoción que la del chico de ojos verdes. Tomó entre sus manos la del británico que se encontraba sobre su rostro, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, besó su mano y luego lo encaminó con entusiasmo hacia la salida.

–_Our first date it's gonna be on McDonald's! -_anunció felizmente. El inglés en un principio se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, como si jamás hubiese pensado que oiría al menor decirlas, y luego rió. Otra vez su risa emocionada. Otra vez Estados Unidos la oyó como si fuese el más perfecto sonido musical.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que podría haber conseguido su más anhelado sueño con el simple hecho de pedirle un deseo a una estrella, lo hubiese hecho hacía años.

Inglaterra lo miraba con adoración y con amor, ya no con resentimiento y el ceño fruncido. Lo miraba de manera especial, lo miraba sólo a él, no aparaba la mirada a cada segundo. Durante todo el camino, no lo oyó nombrar ni una sola vez a Francia o España, o algo respecto a la independencia de Escocia, tampoco lo oyó quejarse por la enorme cantidad de tiendas innecesarias que se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad. No, nada de eso. Inglaterra solamente estaba mirando el rostro de Estados Unidos, y a éste no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, pues hablaba y hablaba y el europeo, lejos de ignorarlo, prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras que salía de sus labios.

En McDonald's claro que no se calló. Aún con la boca llena seguía hablando. Hablaba porque estaba nervioso, y estaba nervioso porque jamás pensó que su deseo se haría realidad. Estaba nervioso porque jamás creyó que Inglaterra lo amaría, o mejor dicho, estaba seguro que nunca lo haría.

Con cada una de sus palabras quería expresar su felicidad, con sus acciones también,. Quería expresarle todo su amor. Y mientras hablaba y hablaba, sin aburrirse, Inglaterra lo observaba como todo un enamorado, con su taza de té frente a él apenas tocada, el rostro apoyado en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa. Lo miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, suspirando de vez en cuando.

Para muchos, la escena era de dos grandes enamorados. Para otros, el único enamorado de la relación parecía ser el inglés que observaba al otro como si fuese el ser más mágico sobre la tierra, y si bien no el único existente, sí el único que valía la pena observar.

Estados Unidos calló de repente al sentir la mano de Inglaterra sobre la propia por encima de la mesa. Observó su rostro con la palabra amor remarcada en cara parte de su piel, especialmente en sus ojos.

–Eres tan hermoso -le dijo con voz tranquila, tan de repente que al americano se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. El inglés rió. Rió porque el niño le daba ternura, y rió porque sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Se puso de pie, aún sin soltar su mano, y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose contra el hombro del menor-. _I love you so much... _Desde hace tanto tiempo -susurró sin verlo en un comienzo y clavando sus orbes verdes en la mirada celeste del estadounidense luego.

Estados Unidos tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Su corazón otra vez casi se despegaba de su pecho. Dudaba que amar tanto a alguien fuese bueno.

No dudó en besarlo, sin importar si alguien los veía o no, o si a los demás le gustaba o disgustaba. Simplemente lo hizo, porque de no hacerlo, pensaba que podría explotar.

–_I love you too... _Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso, te amo desde mucho antes de siquiera saber lo que el amor significaba, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo desde aquí hasta Japón incluso, _England_... Te amo.

El británico sonrió, pero en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo especial. Le devolvió el beso que el menor antes le había dado.

–No es necesario que nombres a nadie más cuando estás conmigo -le susurró contra sus labios-. Mucho menos a Japón -acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Estados Unidos frunció el ceño ante la extraña reacción de su amado, pero asintió-. ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para permanecer junto a mi siempre?

–_Always... _-fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Respuesta que Inglaterra pareció amar por la sonrisa que le regaló-. He esperado por esto tanto tiempo que ahora no planeo dejarte ir...

–Yo no pienso irme a ningún lugar, ni tampoco planeaba que me dejes -rió travieso la isla, besando otra vez sus labios.

Realmente de lo único que Estados Unidos se arrepentía por el momento, era de no haber pedido su deseo antes.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Alguien quiere regalarme un aire acondicionado? God, siento que soy el sudor andando. Y esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el capítulo pero el calor no me deja pensar (?) Perdón por tardar~ Dx ¡Espero que les guste! :3 Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, hacen feliz a una escritora~

* * *

**III**

Los días pasaron, y Estados Unidos cada vez estaba más encantado, al igual que lo estaba Inglaterra. Sólo que la definición de "encantado" era distinta para ambos.

La mayor parte de su tiempo, el británico se la pasaba en casa del estadounidense. Miraban televisión, preparaban comida -o lo intentaban al menos-, iban al cine, salían a comer, jugaban videojuegos, o simplemente pasaban horas y horas recostados en la cama, abrazados y hablando de cualquier cosa que a ambos se le viniera a la mente.

¿Cómo no iba a estar encantado el menor, si estaba teniendo la fantasía romántica que lo acompañó por tanto tiempo?

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a parecerles extrañas, y poco a poco, aquella excitación diaria iba desapareciendo para dar lugar a un sentimiento que no era capaz de comprender. Sentimiento que acabó de desarrollarse cuando, dos semanas después de haber pedido su deseo, se convocó a una Conferencia Mundial.

El tema a discutir era el Desempleo y los Desocupados. El lugar donde la Conferencia se llevaría a cabo, era la casa de Alemania. A pesar de eso, quien tomó la palabra fue Estados Unidos, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que el alemán pudiera llegar a sugerir.

–¡Hagamos más locales de comida rápida! -alzó su mano, apuntando hacia el cielo, como buena pose de héroe-. ¡Si creamos montones de locales más, muchas personas tendrán trabajo y muchos otros podrán mantener sus estómagos llenos! ¡Es una idea perfecta! Y por supuesto que no aceptaré opiniones contrarias.

Más de uno hizo una mueca y quiso responder, pero todos estaban esperando a que sea Inglaterra quien lo hiciera. Así era la secuencia, Estados Unidos proponía algo, Inglaterra daba su rotundo no, ¡Como en toda Conferencia!

Y a pesar de ello, la mirada de enamorado que mantenía el inglés sobre quien acababa de hablar hacía pensar a muchos que éste no diría nada. Era incómodo ver la sonrisa sutil en los labios de la isla y el brillo de sus ojos.

Luego de unos momentos, quien tomó la palabra fue Francia.

–Esa idea es completamente tonta, États-Unis, queremos acabar con el desempleo, no fomentar el sobrepeso, ¡Apenas te queda la ropa en este momento! -le criticó como siempre hacía, haciendo que el aludido inflara sus cachetes y el británico riese por lo adorable que su pareja se veía. Todos lo oyeron, todos lo vieron y todos se asustaron también.

–_So cute -_murmuró para sí mismo el inglés, ignorando al resto.

–Erm... _England_ -ahora, quien se puso de pie, fue Alemania, con su mirada y su voz siempre severos. El nombrado se volteó hacia él sin prestar casi nada de atención-. No sé qué te ocurra, pero tú eres de los que más debería estar opinando con respecto a esto. En las últimas dos semanas tu casa ha estado bastante desatendida.

La mirada verdosa del principal país industrializado se mantuvo sobre el alemán durante unos pocos minutos más, y luego volvió al americano, como si nunca le hubiese prestado atención a lo que el otro le decía, y probablemente así fue.

Esta reacción sorprendió a más de uno, pero también comenzó a impacientar a otros, como a Suiza, que estaba pensando que aquella Conferencia empezaba a desviarse del tema como siempre lo hacía.

–¡Yo creo que deberíamos dedicarnos en el negocio de las producciones en masa, aru! ¡Ropa, muñecos, adornos, aru! Así todos tendrían trabajo y el negocio sería mucho más productivo, aru -dijo con una sonrisa suficiente y cruzándose de brazos.

–¡La culpa de toda la desocupación la tienes tú, bastardo! -gritó inmediatamente Italia Romano-. ¡Tú y tu jodida sobrepoblación! ¡Si hubiesen menos hijos de puta rondando este puñetero planeta no habría tanta mierda de desocupados!

–Tipo, como que yo creo que la culpa en realidad es de Japón -hablaba el polaco, balanceándose en su asiento-. Con todas sus nuevas maquinitas de colores raros, ¡O sea, como que sus hologramas son extremadamente cool y hasta yo querría tener las piernas de Miku pero, tipo, hasta los cantantes se quedan sin trabajo!

–E-Etto...Yo... _Sumimasen -_se disculpó la nación asiática con una leve reverencia.

–Vee~ ¡Yo quiero pasta! _Germania, _¿Cuándo toca el descanso?

–...¿Descanso? ¡Concéntrate, _Italien_! -le habló/gritó el más alto-. ¡La reunión recién comienza! -lo reprendió, mientras el castaño retrocedía con una mueca asustada y dejaba salir un pequeño "_ve~"_

Así, diversas discusiones comenzaron a llevarse acabo en la sala y la tranquilidad desapareció con la misma rapidez de siempre. Sólo unas pocas personas se mantuvieron tranquilos, observando divertidos, o molestos, las discusiones de los demás. Entre ellos, extrañamente se encontraban Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, y por consiguiente su eterno rival, Francia, que lejos de quedarse sentado esperando a que la isla le dirigiera cualquier comentario agresivo (a pesar de preocuparse porque éste no se dio en todo lo que iba de la mañana), decidió ir a hacerle algo de compañía a Canadá, a quien todos ignoraban cuando pedía orden.

Estados Unidos observó al ojiverde con una mínima mirada de incomodidad. Él continuaba sonriendo, sin prestar atención al desastre a su alrededor.

No había discutido con nadie en todo el día. No se había separado de él en todo el día. No oyó a nadie en todo el día. Los ignoró absolutamente a todos y no observó a nadie más que no fuese el americano. No insultó por el alboroto, no alzó la voz, no golpeó la mesa, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de prepararse un té porque no quería desprenderse del estadounidense...

Estados Unidos respiró hondo, con pesadez y aburrimiento, desviando su mirada hacia un costado durante unos breves momentos. Inglaterra se preocupó ante la acción, preguntándose a sí mismo que le ocurría a su amor. El menor, mientras tanto, pensaba en cuanto extrañaba el ceño fruncido del inglés malhumorado del que se había enamorado. Tal vez ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, no era más que nostalgia.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Volví! ;w; Por favor, si alguien vive en el lado norte del ecuador, podría hacerme el enorme favor de enviar frío a la Argentina? O a todo el Sur, gracias (?) Pero eso no importa. ¡Vine a dejar mi capítulo preferido! (?) Tengo mis razones para que lo sea, principalmente que en él aparece mi personaje favorito, y espero que les agrade :) ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**IV**

Inglaterra nunca más volvió a hablar con Francia, discutir con España o hacer sus visitas semanales a Japón en busca de algo de paz. No volvió a hacer caso a ningún tipo de comentario burlón de nadie ni reaccionar ante ellos. No volvió a intentar dedicarse a sus bordados, ni mucho menos a su trabajo. Prácticamente él vivía en casa de Estados Unidos, y esto preocupaba al menor de las naciones.

–_England... -_lo llamó el ojiazul una vez, separándose del beso que compartían en el sofá del living, con la televisión encendida en algún canal al cual ninguno de los dos prestaba atención- C-Creo que deberías ir a tu casa...

La mirada de pánico en el rostro del europeo sobresaltó al americano.

–¿Por qué quieres que me vaya, _love_?

–¡No, no quiero que te vayas! -dijo rápidamente, nervioso. No le agradaba esa mirada en él, pero tampoco se sintió bien al oírlo decir 'love'. Tantas veces había soñado con esa palabra salir de sus labios, y ahora ya no provocaba en él el mismo efecto que hacía dos semanas-. Es sólo que... England, tu casa prácticamente se está cayendo a pedazos, debes ocuparte de ella... ¡Hace tres días que no hay luz! Creo que tus ciudadanos ni siquiera tienen agua qué beber...

–¡Pero ellos no necesitan luz! Que usen la luz solar, ¡que beban las aguas del mar! ¡Yo sí necesito estar contigo! -le gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, inclinándose más sobre él-. ¡No quiero volver a dejarte, ni que vuelvas a dejarme tampoco!

Estados Unidos, casi inconscientemente, retrocedió aún estando sentado.

–Dime que me amas -suplicó el inglés-. Dime que me amas, por favor, ¿me amas?

El ojiazul debió pensarlo. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Realmente lo amaba?... Él amaba a Inglaterra, ¿pero acaso amaba a ése Inglaterra?

Tragó saliva un poco asustado y asintió.

–S-Sí, te amo... -mintió, cualquiera hubiese notado que era obvio que mentía, pero no Inglaterra. Él sonrió, secó las lágrimas que afloraban y luego rió.

–M-Me estabas asustando -besó rápidamente los labios del menor, abrazándolo por los hombros-. Yo también te amo... Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho -dijo, besándolo varias veces más. Estados Unidos llevó ambas manos a su cintura, estando a punto de separarlo pero conteniéndose. Por suerte, el sonido del estómago del americano gruñendo sirvió para que Inglaterra se separase por su propia cuenta, riendo suavemente-. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

En cualquier situación normal, el aludido se habría negado rotunda e infantilmente, sólo para ver el ceño fruncido de su extutor y oír alguno de sus insultos. Pero esta no era una situación normal. Inglaterra no iba a fruncir el ceño ni insultar. Asintió de manera ausente, diciendo un pequeño "Sí" apenas audible. El ojiverde volvió a besar sus labios y se puso de pie.

–¡No me tardo nada! -anunció y se separó de su pareja para ir a la cocina. Ni bien Alfred lo perdió de vista, se casi abalanzó al teléfono. Marcó un número con la mano temblorosa, nervioso y ansioso también.

–Contesta, contesta, contesta -pidió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba hablar con él antes de que Inglaterra regresase.

–_Bonjour ?_

–_France_ -susurró, viendo asustado hacia la cocina, pero intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible-. _France_, necesito tu ayuda...

–_Oh, petit, ¿cómo estás? ¿Bien? Ah, yo también, muchas gracias por preguntar_ -dijo el francés con sarcasmo, pero Estados Unidos sólo rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. No estaba para una conversación demasiado larga.

–_Yes, yes, I'm sorry, _pero realmente necesito tu ayuda... -se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándola con fuerza, pensando en cómo explicar la situación sin parecer un loco-. En el hipotético caso de que alguien... No sé, pidiese un deseo, y este se cumpliese... pero las cosas no salen para nada como el chico pensó que saldrían... ¿qué debería el chico hacer?

Por un buen rato, hubo silencio.

–_Quoi_ ?

Alfred suspiró, exasperado a pesar de saber que él no supo explicarse adecuadamente.

–Supongamos que hay un chico que... está enamorado. Muy enamorado -volvió a detallar, apretando sus labios con un poco de pena, ya que estaba relatando su propia situación, y no estaba pasándolo muy bien-. Él una noche... pide un deseo. Quiere que el... la chica -se corrigió- a la cual ama con toda su alma lo ame de regreso pero... las cosas no resultan como él espera y... Y ella termina realmente sin otra cosa que ver que no sea él. ¡Y no sólo en sentido romántico! Ella ni siquiera... ni siquiera presta atención a su familia, o a sus otros amigos, ¡a nada!... Y al principio el chico está feliz, porque tiene lo que ha estado deseando por tanto tiempo, pero luego...

–_¿Se da cuenta que no es como lo esperó?_ -concluyó el francés con ese tono de voz que denotaba sabiduría, y otra vez el americano suspiró, siento tomado por Francia como una respuesta afirmativa-. _El amor no es algo que deba forzarse en un deseo, es algo que simplemente se da, o se gana... No puedes manipular los sentimientos de las personas, las cosas no se dan bien así..._ -Estados Unidos hizo una mueca que denotaba algo de tristeza, pero estaba feliz de no oír un regaño del otro lado, a pesar de saber que Francia no tenía por qué regañarlo si no sabía la historia completa-. _¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda?_

–E-Es que... ¡Quería saber qué te parecía la idea para una película de drama-romance! -se excusó-. Ya sabes, es un cliché de ese tipo de películas...

–._..Sí, es cierto_ -contestó, no muy convencido-. _Supongo que es una buena forma de enseñarle a las personas que no se debe jugar con el amor_ -opinó, haciendo que la mueca del americano se acentuase-. _¡Por cierto! No pude decirtelo antes, felicitaciones por tu relación con Angleterre, es bueno verlo feliz últimamente, al menos no está golpeándome por cualquier cosa_ -dijo, y Estados Unidos pudo notar una imperceptible, muy imperceptible, gota de desánimo en la voz del pelilargo.

–...Gracias -murmuró-. Yo-

Se vio interrumpido por alguien que le arrebató el teléfono de la mano. Fue cuestión de haber separado la vista de la cocina unos pocos minutos para no ver al inglés asomarse.

El país de ojos verdes se llevó el aparato a la oreja, sin que Alfred llegase a reaccionar los suficientemente a tiempo como para detenerlo.

–_¿Tú~?_

–Él está ocupado, bloody wanker, ¡no vuelvas a llamarlo, o siquiera hablarle! -gruñó con mucho enojo, colgando el teléfono con un golpe seco, relajando automáticamente su ceño fruncido ante un americano perplejo.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–¿Por qué hablabas con él? -en el tono de voz del inglés podía notarse la molestia, pero parecía intentar controlarse, porque Inglaterra no quería molestarse con Estados Unidos. Prefería echarle la culpa a Francia, ¿la culpa de qué? De hablar por teléfono probablemente.

–Era sobre... cosas de trabajo -mintió, y la única razón por la que Arthur le creyó, fue porque no quería tener una discusión. Era feliz creyendo aquella obvia mentira, porque el europeo notaba en la manera en que Estados Unidos parpadeaba e incluso respiraba que eso fue una mentira.

–No es necesario que hables con él por trabajo. Que lo hablen sus jefes -sugirió, pero más bien sonó a una súplica. Inglaterra volvió a posicionarse sobre el americano, colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas del menor-. No es necesario que le hables a nadie más que no sea yo, ¿sí? -decía, tomándolo del rostro y sin despegar su mirada de Alfred, haciendo que éste tuviese miedo y ganas de llorar, porque ese no era Inglaterra... y Estados Unidos en verdad quería a Inglaterra. Y, lo que tal vez era peor, no tenía respuesta exacta de cuándo volvería-. Tú sólo necesitas hablar conmigo, porque sólo me hablas a mi y porque tu vida soy yo... No es necesario que hables con nadie más ni siquiera por trabajo, deja que tus jefes se encarguen de eso y... y nosotros seamos felices juntos...

Quería gritarle que dejase de comportarse de esa forma. Quería golpearlo hasta que vuelva a ser él, pero sólo alcanzó a poner ambas manos sobre la cintura del mayor. Estuvo a punto de negarse, separarse de él, y obligarlo cordialmente a que volviese a su casa. Pero no podía. Por alguna razón no podía, porque sentía que eso era lo más cercano que tendría a Inglaterra en su vida. Pensó que tal vez sólo necesitaba que ocurriese 'algo', y así se daría cuenta que en realidad todo estaba bien.

Inglaterra, por su parte, sonreía con más tranquilidad al sentir las manos de su pareja, pensando que éstas eran una especie de invitación. Volvió a inclinarse para besarlo con dulzura, bajando las manos desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros en forma de caricia.

–...Hagamos el amor -susurró contra sus labios mientras miraba sus ojos. El corazón de Estados Unidos latió fuertemente contra su pecho, pues no se lo esperaba.

Tragó saliva y asintió sin pensarlo demasiado. La sonrisa del inglés se ensanchó y, poniéndose de pie, tomó la mano del más alto para llevarlo sin prisa pero sí con ansiedad, a la habitación.

Una vez allí, lo llevó hasta quedar parados frente al borde de la cama. Alfred no sabía que hacer, pues no habían estado antes en esa situación. Arthur rodeó su cuello y se puso apenas de puntitas para besarlo. El americano volvió a rodear la cintura del otro, pegándose a él, depositándolo luego sobre la cama.

El calor subió, las caricias comenzaron a ser más invasivas, y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar lentamente. Los besos subían su intensidad, los jadeos y gemidos suaves hacían acto de presencia, y el placer comenzaba a recorrer la sangre de ambos.

Inglaterra rodeaba la cintura del menor con ambas piernas, mientras éste lo besaba en el cuello con pasión, sintiendo estremecimientos al oír los jadeos del inglés debido al contacto establecido entre ellos.

–Te amo -gimió Inglaterra contra el oído de Alfred.

Un te amo aterciopelado, suave, lento, despacio y opaco. Parecía sentido, pero sonaba obligado. Sonaba al Te amo que diría una máquina que debe simular los sentimientos humanos.

El ojiazul paró con sus movimientos durante un momento, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Allí en su pecho, donde alguna vez hubo calor y pasión, ahora había frío. Un frío que le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma y le daba ganas de llorar, y sin embargo no se detuvo. Continuó porque era el cuerpo quien se lo pedía.

Eso no era hacer el amor con Inglaterra. Eso era tener sexo consensuado.

Y fue esa la primera vez en que Estados Unidos realmente se arrepintió de haber pedido su deseo.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Dx Entre Navidad y que quería hacerle algunos cambios a esto, se me pasaron los días. ¡Último capítulo! gracias por haber seguido este mini-fic. ¡Y aún hay un Epílogo! ;D Espero que les guste n_n

* * *

**V**

Apoyado en la ventana de su habitación, Alfred observaba el cielo mientras Inglaterra estaba profundamente dormido.

Probablemente no sea necesario decir qué era lo que buscaba. _"__Si una estrella me concedió el deseo, otra debe poder revertirlo"_ pensaba. Dos fueron las noches en que esperó que el astro cruzara el cielo, pero ninguno se asomaba, y Alfred debía estar bien atento.

Más de una vez había pedido un deseo a un avión, y se regañó a sí mismo por ello, pensando que mientras él pedía un deseo a un objeto gigante de metal, una estrella fugaz debía estar pasando por allí, y un deseo era tirado a la basura.

Vio una pequeña luz cruzar el cielo. No le importó si era efecto de su imaginación por el sueño que tenía, o si era otro avión.

"_Deseo que deje de amarme"_ Pidió rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados, las manos juntas, como si estuviese rezándole a la estrella, y con tristeza, porque le dolía pedir desamor, pero seguridad. Luego, dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa triste al inglés durmiente en su cama.

–Ya volverás a la normalidad -susurró, convencido de ello.

Temía recostarse a su lado y que, al día siguiente, Inglaterra despertara gritandole un rosario de insultos y arrojándole con algún objeto mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas por estar compartiendo cama. O probablemente recordaría las veces en que él, de pequeño, se metía en la cama del mayor por miedo.

Finalmente decidió ocupar el lado libre de la cama. Fuera cual fuera la reacción de Inglaterra al día siguiente, él quería verla. Quería ver el ceño bien fruncido del supuesto caballero, quería oír sus gritos... Quería ver al verdadero Inglaterra... Ya vería cómo le explicaría las cosas, sólo quería que él volviera a la normalidad.

Despertó al día siguiente más cansado de lo que había dormido. Se frotó un ojo con pereza, observando a su lado.

Nada. Ni rastros del inglés. El joven sonrió desanimado y suspiró, colocando la palma de su mano en la almohada donde la cabeza de su pareja estuvo la noche anterior.

–Ya se habrá ido -murmuró con un dejo de tristeza, pero luego frunció el ceño. Tomó la almohada y la colocó en su cara, notando que ésta aún estaba caliente-. ¿Se habrá ido hace poco? -se preguntó a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y cambiándose la ropa, sin preocuparse por su ducha matutina.

Bajó las escaleras algo temeroso, sin encontrar a nadie en el living... pero oyendo a alguien tararear "God Save the Queen" en la cocina. El ceño fruncido del ojiazul se acentuó, preocupado, y casi corrió a corroborar con los ojos lo que sus oídos le informaban.

–England?! -el aludido se volteó a ver al menor con asombro por el tono empleado-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Los ojos verdes del europeo se dirigieron primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, como si estuviese buscando a alguien más a quien Estados Unidos podría estarse dirigiendo, a pesar de ser obvio que estaba hablándole a él.

–¿A dónde quieres que vaya? -preguntó como si fuera una pregunta tonta, mientras reía.

"A tu casa" contestó la ex-colonia mentalmente, mas no lo dijo.

–Te estoy preparando el desayuno. Si quieres puedes ir a ver algo en la televisión mientras esto está listo -le ofreció, aún con su sonrisa feliz, ante la aún mirada de espanto de su novio, que se preguntaba qué había salido mal.

Las palpitaciones en el pecho del americano duraron buena parte del día. La razón era la simple incertidumbre de por qué no había funcionado el deseo. Las respuestas eran varias.

Tal vez eso no era una estrella, tal vez no lo pediste con las suficientes ganas, tal vez ya estaba sobrecargada en deseos... Tal vez ya no haya vuelta atrás.

Y era eso último lo que más preocupaba a Alfed, porque ya casi un mes había pasado del deseo. Porque tal vez las estrellas seguían la lógica inquebrantable del amor, así como Francis, y ahora querían darle una lección.

Porque simplemente tal vez ya no volvería a tener a Inglaterra, porque tal vez debía resignarse, y porque tal vez ya lo había perdido.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. "Un héroe no se rinde, tú eres un héroe, no olvides eso." Se decía a sí mismo, obligándose a sonreír. Volvería a intentarlo aquella noche.

Pero esa noche no hubo estrellas fugaces. Ni la que le seguía, ni la que le seguía, ni tampoco la otra. Y Alfred podía quedarse hasta las 6 de la mañana, que nada iba a surcar ese cielo, más que el avión que siempre sobrevolaba la zona pasadas las 2.30 am.

Una noche repitió como un mantra todo el tiempo "Que deje de amarme, que vuelva a ser él", esperando que alguna estrella bondadosa lo oyese. Pero nada.

Estados Unidos se sentía cada vez más asfixiado en aquella relación plástica. Inglaterra no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, ni tampoco quería espacio personal. Él ya no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo aquella relación, sino que la sufría, debiendo tragarse todo ese sufrimiento por su cuenta, pues el inglés no le permitía hablar con nadie que no fuese él. Incluso las llamadas de Obama tenían a Inglaterra como intermediario.

Otra vez la misma escena de todas las noches: El europeo durmiendo, el menor con medio cuerpo asomado por la ventana, observando al cielo minuciosamente, repitiendo en un susurro muy bajo un "please" interminable.

Entonces, una estrella, una especialmente brillante, pasó frente a sus ojos, los cuales cerró con fuerza.

"Deseo que deje de amarme y que vuelva a ser él mismo. Que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y que él no recuerde nada de esto" dijo en su mente, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros y permitiéndose sonreír relajado. ¿Estaría bien así? Por si acaso, repitió sus deseos un par de veces más, sin abrir nunca los ojos.

Su corazón ahora latía tan tranquilo, y se sentía tan seguro y confiado de esa estrella, que esa noche fue capaz de dormir aunque sea unas escasas 3 horas, con tranquilidad.

Pero al día siguiente, mientras tomaba su baño, toda tranquilidad desapareció al sentir unos brazos rodearlo por detrás.

–¿Puedo bañarme contigo? -pidió la voz de acento inglés-. Ya sabes, para ahorrar agua...

Lejos de sentirse feliz con esa propuesta, los ojos azules del americano se llenaron de lágrimas, bien cubiertas por el agua de la ducha. ¿Acaso esa tortura no iba a acabar? Porque sí, era una tortura. El recordatorio permanente de que Inglaterra ya no era Inglaterra, sino un impostor. Y Alfred sólo quería que todo volviese a la normalidad. Porque lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba como nunca nadie habría extrañado nada. Porque lo extrañaba aún teniéndolo frente a él, lo extrañaba besando sus labios, lo extrañaba abrazando su cuerpo. Lo extrañaba porque ese no era Inglaterra y a la vez sí lo era. Y lloraba porque no sabía qué hacer para solucionar las cosas, porque sabía que era culpa suya y porque lo que más quería en el mundo, por más estúpido que pudiese parecerle a cualquiera, era llamar a Inglaterra a las 3 de la mañana a propósito, despertarlo de su sueño, sólo para llorarle (de manera bastante exagerada) por haberse puesto a ver una película de terror mientras el mayor le gritaba improperios por llamarlo tan temprano en la madrugada. Lloraba a escondidas y en silencio, porque sabía que ya no volvería a tener eso. Estaba frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, porque sabía que había arruinado a la única persona que realmente había amado...

¿Era eso amor? Arruinar a la persona que amas para que ésta salga contigo luego de haber pedido un inocente deseo, ¿era eso amor? Tal vez Francia tenía razón y no era sólo un tipo pervertido y ostentoso que adoraba llevar una copa de vino en la mano para hacerse el importante y era verdad que "El amor no puede forzarse", por más desesperado que uno esté por recibir un "_I love you too_" de la persona que carcome tus neuronas por las noches sin saberlo...

–Te prometo que volveré el lunes -decía Inglaterra por primera vez en 5 meses, con una pequeña valija en su mano-. Extrañame mucho, ¿sí? Te llamaré a cada hora ni bien baje del avión...

–_Don't worry, love_ -murmuró Estados Unidos con una sonrisa falsa, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviese obligado a decirlas-. Espero que no te regañen mucho por haberte ausentado tanto...

–Me valen ellos, sólo me importas tú -aseguró el ojiverde, tomando a su pareja por el cuello y acercándose a sus labios para darle un prolongado beso el cual fue respondido, pero en ningún momento Alfred cerró los ojos, que incluso parecían tristes.

–Cuidate mucho -pidió, sonriendo una última vez. Inglaterra le dio un último beso más corto que el anterior antes de tomar su valija y salir por la puerta, tirandole unos pocos besos más a la distancia.

Estados Unidos se quedó allí parado un buen rato. Oyó al taxi que esperaba al europeo de cejas pobladas arrancar e irse de allí, y aún así no se movió.

Luego de un rato, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Su mirada se mantenía serena, pero abruptamente gritó. No fue un grito que durase demasiado, tal vez ni siquiera sobrepasaba los 10 segundos, pero fue el grito que el americano necesitaba para descargar parte de la frustración que estaba sintiendo y reprimir las ganas de patear todo lo que estuviese en su camino.

Ahora se sentía extrañamente solo. Pacíficamente solo. Alfred no era alguien que disfrutase la soledad, pero en ese momento, no había nada que deseara más.

Su sábado fue tranquilo. Nada de videojuegos ni de películas de terror. Leyó algunos comics que ni siquiera terminó de leer, a pesar de que veces anteriores los habría leído enteros 27 veces en un mismo día. Parecía casi un zombie de esos que mataba en sus juegos de vídeo, o un adolescente normal completamente deprimido a punto de tomar un pote de helado de chocolate y engullirlo como si el mañana no existiera.

Y justamente fue eso lo que hizo a la hora de la cena, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, con la televisión sintonizada en una serie de su casa con risas falsas de fondo a la cual Estados Unidos no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Su mente estaba en blanco porque no tenía ánimos de pensar en nada. Quería ignorar el vacío de su pecho el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible, aún si eso hacía que el sentimiento vaya en aumento.

Inglaterra había cumplido con su promesa de llamar, y fueron las únicas veces que el americano había abierto la boca aunque sea para contestar con escuetos "Sí" "Ajá" o "Yo también", sin prestar mucha atención de qué iba la conversación realmente.

A la hora de dormir, se tiraba a la cama sin desvestirse ni colocarse su piyama. Tampoco se quitaba los lentes, sólo mantenía su vista fija en una de las paredes de la habitación mientras sostenía el teléfono celular en su oreja, oyendo al inglés hablar en murmullos, simulando que estaban apunto de dormir juntos. Alfred sólo sentía sus ojos y mejillas humedecerse sin que él lo quisiera así, llegando a conciliar el sueño varias horas más tardes de cortar la llamada.

Y su domingo no fue muy distinto. Cereal en la mañana, una corta conversación con Inglaterra a cada hora, pasearse por los canales de televisión sin buscar nada realmente... Durmió un largo periodo de tiempo entre el almuerzo y la cena, teniendo que disculparse con Arthur por no haber contestado las llamadas que el mayor había hecho, lo que casi llevó a éste a una crisis de ansiedad...

Y finalmente, por la noche, salió al jardín. No tenía sueño ni quería ir a dormir. Se sentó en el césped, observando el cielo mientras abrazaba sus propias piernas.

–Quiero que vuelva a ser él... -murmuró a ninguna estrella en especial.

–Mañana volverá... y yo quiero que vuelva a ser él antes de eso -pidió otra vez con su voz quebrada, abrazándose más a sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos sin que él hiciera nada para detenerlas. Se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, un inútil incapaz de arreglar algo que él mismo había provocado. Se sentía un niño que necesitaba el abrazo de su madre. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Él sólo quería tener a Inglaterra de regreso, si éste lo odiaba, o amaba, le escupía la cara, eso no le importaba.

–Sólo quiero que vuelva a ser él, por favor... -chilló, con su pecho temblando-. ¡Quiero que vuelva a ser el! ¡Quiero que deje de amarme! ¡Quiero que se comporte como antes! -alzó cada vez más su voz, como si quisiera ser oído por cada una de las estrellas del cielo-. ¡Deseo jamás haber pedido aquel deseo estúpido! ¡Deseo que Inglaterra vuelva a ser el de siempre! ¡No quiero que me ame! Quiero que vuelva a llamarme idiota y me trate como si yo fuese un imbécil, porque lo soy, que me tire con algún objeto, que pelee con los demás países, que se dé aires de grandeza a sí mismo, que deje de llamarme _love, honey, _o de ofrecerme comida, que deje de aparecerse por aquí hasta el punto de casi vivir en mi casa, que vuelva a ocuparse de sus tareas... Deseo que vuelva a ser él. Que si me ame sea por mí y no por un estúpido deseo... -dijo con su voz quebrada, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas por debajo de Texas, pero sin resultado. No podía contener su llanto y ni siquiera quería aguantarlo. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, sentía que su corazón iba a ahogarse en su propio dolor si no hacía algo al respecto, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Había algo que arreglase las cosas?

Tal vez, la respuesta estaba en la estrella que surcó el cielo. Aquella que Alfred nunca vio, pero la cual oyó cada uno de los gritos desgarradores de la joven nación.

Porque Estados Unidos se había apoyado en 3 estrellas para pedir su deseo, y también debía apoyarse en 3 estrellas para deshacerlo...

Mientras tanto, en Londres, cerca de las 8 de la mañana, Inglaterra caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de la ciudad con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. No ocultaba su radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a una de las más importantes joyerías de la zona, porque aquel viaje no había sido únicamente de trabajo como le había dicho a su pareja. No. Inglaterra iba en busca de aquello que lo uniría más al estadounidense. Aquello que los enlazaría hasta que la muerte los separase, y poco le importaba la opinión de la reina al respecto cuando se enterase de la decisión que había tomado.

Abrió la puerta de la joyería, que hizo tintinear unas campanitas pegadas a la misma, y justo cuando puso un pie dentro del local, una suave brisa hizo volar sus cabellos, quedando completamente estático en su lugar.

Observó a su alrededor con confusión.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -se preguntó a sí mismo en un murmuro, sintiendo una mano en su hombro pidiendo permiso-. Ah, lo siento -se disculpó, haciéndose a un lado y entrando completamente al lugar.

–¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? -preguntó una jovencita de cabellos castaños que atendía el lugar.

–Yo... -murmuró la representación de la nación viendo a su alrededor con extrañeza- No, lo siento -sonrió apenado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y abandonó el lugar, sintiendo que estaba olvidando algo.

Inglaterra no volvió ese lunes a la casa de Estados Unidos. Ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado allí sus últimos 5 meses.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza, quería hacerlas sufrir! Muajaja... Okno, en realidad no estuve de humor (nada de tristezas, era más bien irritabilidad(?), pero no hay nada que anime más que Tumblr :'D Ese lugar es precioso (?)

¡Y acá termina esta historia! Gracias por haber leído hasta el final y lamento si no fue como esperaron :) hay un poquito de OoC en Inglaterra, creo que me salió más bien parecido a cierto castaño italiano de boca sucia al cual amo. Soy más bien de las que ve a Inglaterra más agresivo de lo que lo hacen normalmente (porque en muchos fics que leí lo retratan como una niña que necesita protección todo el tiempo(?). Y, por cierto, una de las principales ideas de este fic era dárselo de regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga a la que quiero mucho, que dudo que esté leyendolo por acá pero de igual forma quiero dedicárselo en el último capítulo (?)

Ahora sí! Dejando de lado las notas, espero que les guste~

**Epílogo**

Inglaterra no volvió a aparecerse por América. No mensajeó, llamó o dio siquiera una señal de humo a quien, alguna vez y bajo un extraño encanto, fue su novio. Estados Unidos no podía negar que estaba preocupado.

Aquella noche pasada en la intemperie había dormido recostado en el césped con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, despertando con más frío y cansancio de lo normal. Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando entró a su casa, esperando encontrarse al inglés por allí, cocinando algo o limpiando...

Pero no. Inglaterra no estaba allí. Tampoco habían llamadas suyas perdidas. El menor se sorprendió por ello, pero sintió también un agradable e inquietante cosquilleo en su estómago, preguntándose cuánto duraría aquella paz.

"Aquella paz" duró días. Una semana completa. Una semana y media, y ya estaban haciéndose dos semanas cuando, bastante preocupado por no tener ninguna noticia, Alfred telefoneó al inglés.

No fue capaz de retractarse, ya que ni siquiera fueron necesarios más de dos tonos para que el europeo de ojos verdes atendiese.

–_¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE LLAMARME, BLOODY FROG! ¡NO, NO ME INTERESA TU OFERTA DE DEPILARME LAS CEJAS, YA TE LO HE DICHO OCHOCIENTAS VECES! ¡VUELVES A LLAMAR UNA SOLA JODIDA VEZ MÁS Y JURO QUE TOMARÉ MI AUTO, MANEJARÉ HASTA TU CASA Y TE METERÉ EL TUBO DEL TELÉFONO EN UN LUGAR QUE TE HARÁ SENTIR MÁS PLACER QUE ANDAR JODIENDO MI EXISTENCIA! _-y la llamada se cortó de golpe. Tan de golpe que Alfred apenas fue capaz de reaccionar.

Colocó el tubo del teléfono en donde correspondía con lentitud, como si estuviese en un extraño estupor. Con la misma lentitud, se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá.

Una media sonrisa asomó por sus labios, acompañado de una pequeña carcajada incrédula. Otra carcajada más sonora le fue imposible de contener, y debió cubrir su boca mientras se hundía lentamente en el asiento.

Entonces, una risa estrepitosa, como las que el americano solía dar cuando la felicidad lo embargaba, comenzó a inundar la casa. Era una risa más feliz que cuando lograba pasar el nivel más difícil de su videojuego más complicado, era más feliz aún que cuando veía sus películas de héroes. En esas carcajadas, se estaba yendo toda la tensión acumulada, que en meses anteriores habría sido descargada en modo de lágrimas. Esas carcajadas estaban llenas de paz. Esas carcajadas culminaban en lágrimas de felicidad.

Porque él había vuelto, porque lo había insultado pensando que era el francés, y porque lo escuchó gritar. Porque en ese momento Estados Unidos no quería hacer nada más que correr por todas las calles de toda su casa, gritando la mayor cantidad de "Yahoo!" y "Druufu" que cualquiera podría decir en menos de 15 minutos.

Porque nadie podría comprender la felicidad de Alfred si nunca perdió lo más importante para él y lo reencontró luego de haberlo dado por perdido definitivamente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfred corría por los pasillos de la casa de Francia como si la muerte lo siguiese por detrás. Iba tarde a la conferencia mundial, y sabía que Alemania iba a regañarlo. Aunque jamás admitiría que se retrasó a propósito para que también cierto europeo de cejas gruesas lo reprendiese.

Paró en seco en medio de su maratón, tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Sí, quería ver a Inglaterra, pero también tenía terror de hacerlo.

Él no había vuelto a ver al europeo desde aquel fatídico sábado en que se despidió de su casa hacía como 2 meses, y no había vuelto a oír su voz luego de aquella llamada. Temía volverse a encontrar con él, pero al mismo tiempo no podía esperar para verlo.

Volvió a emprender su pequeña maratón, y justo cuando dobló al último pasillo, vio a ese hombre que se robaba cada uno de sus pensamientos salir de la sala de reuniones con su eterno ceño fruncido. Paró de correr otra vez en seco, casi resbalándose y cayendo al suelo. Los ojos verdes del inglés se posaron en él, y para Estados Unidos fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por un instante.

–¡¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, idiota?! -le gritó con su voz áspera, aparentemente alterado por el ruido de cosas arrojándose que había dentro de la sala, y el menor casi sintió sus piernas temblar-. ¡Tsk, la reunión comenzó hace una hora! ¡Esa maldita habitación ya parece un zoológico! ¡¿Y tú dónde estabas?!

Alfred no respondió. Dio un paso al frente, sin quitar sus ojos del inglés.

–¿Y ahora qué te pasa que me miras así? ¿La grasa te llegó al cerebro y te dejó más torpe? -preguntó con agresión, frunciendo aún más su ceño-. ¡Apresúrate y camina! ¡Que yo salí para buscarte y seguir con al reunión! ¡Quiero cerrar la boca de varios idiotas ahí adentro! ¡Y más vale que tú no te pongas a dar soluciones tontas de héroe porque no estoy de humor, _United States_!

Y como si el simple hecho de oír su nombre dicho casi como un insulto hubiese apretado un interruptor en el cuerpo del estadounidense, corrió nuevamente, esta vez hacia su ex-tutor que se asustó ante la acción, y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que la superpotencia era capaz de usar. Y conste que ésta era mucha.

–O-Oye, No puedo respirar -se quejó el mayor con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. Pero el ojiazul no lo escuchó. Las lágrimas se volvían a agolpar en sus ojos...

–_I missed you so much! _-gritó, extrañando al inglés, que no comprendía el verdadero significado de estas palabras.

–W-What?! -lo empujó con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas, sin poder separarse del más alto-. ¡Idiota, me aplastas, quítate!

Pero Estados Unidos respondió con un agarre más fuerte y un pequeño temblor. Un sollozo. El inglés se preocupó.

–...A-Alfred, ¿estás bien? Si me extrañabas tenías que llamarme, ¡Pero no a las 4 de la mañana, maldito anormal! ¡A una hora más acorde! -El aludido rió, aún sin soltar a su amado.

–Es sólo que estoy feliz -murmuró, haciendo que el sonrojo de Arthur aumentase. Empujó a quien alguna vez fue su colonia, ahora sí separándose de él, y éste no hizo ningún esfuerzo para limpiar las lágrimas que asomaban por los bordes de sus ojos-. Estoy muy feliz.

Los ojos verdes del europeo se desviaron hacia un costado con nerviosismo.

–C-Cómo sea, ¡Mejor entra a la maldita reunión y terminemos con todo esto de una vez! ¡S-Si prometes no decir ninguna estupidez te llevaré a McDonalds así no me extrañas por un buen rato! -sobornó, a punto de volver a abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones, pero el americano se lo impidió.

–Mejor vayamos por un té -dijo, descolocando al inglés. Sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, prosiguió-. A veces es lindo ir a donde la otra persona quiere -explicó sin que Inglaterra entendiese. Porque Inglaterra no recordaba cada vez que acompañó a Estados Unidos a un McDonalds para desayunar, almorzar, o cenar... Pero el estadounidense no podía olvidarlo.

–_F-Fine _-murmuró, ahora sí abriendo la puerta de la sala de reuniones que, como el inglés dijo antes, era un caos-. Estás raro.

Ante eso, Alfred rió estruendosamente, pasando un brazo por los hombros del más bajo.

–¡Siempre estoy raro! ¡Un héroe no puede ser normal! ¡No es propio de nuestra naturaleza!

Inglaterra ahogó una carcajada y la escondió detrás de su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Tal vez, si Estados Unidos fuese más atento, hubiese sabido que no necesitaba pedir un deseo para que Arthur se enamorase de él...


End file.
